Por que não uma papeleta?
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Sam investiga morte de uns colegas de colégio.A única coisa comum entre as vítimas é o fato deles serem bons alunos que andaram negligenciando os estudos. No máximo eles mereciam uma papeleta não serem torturados até a morte. limp!sam e sam/oc
1. Prólogo

**Por que não uma papeleta?**

**Autora: **NaylaS2

**Classificação: **R por menção a sexo e cenas de tortura.

**Categoria: **Teenchesters fic !

Sam-14

Dean-18

**Capitulos:** Ainda não decidi. XD

**Completa:** [ ] Sim [X] Não

**Sumário: **Quando estudantes aparecem mortos no seu colégio, Sam Winchester resolve investigar. A única coisa comum entre as vítimas é o fato deles serem bons alunos que andaram negligenciando os estudos. Mas isso é maluquice. No máximo eles mereciam uma papeleta, não serem torturados até a morte. De inícios, os Winchesters não ligam para o caso devido a falta de evidências sobrenaturais porém quando Sam se torna a próxima vítima, as coisas começam ir de mal a pior. De novo, isso é maluquice. Sam sempre foi um excelente aluno...ou será que as influências de um certo irmão mais velho o levaram para o mal caminho?

**Disclaimer: **Já disse, o Sam é meu ! SÓ MEU ! MEU PRECIIIIOOOSO! *recebe pancada na cabeça* Tá, tá, só a Rebecca me pertence.

**N/A: **Sei que o título parece ridículo ( acredite, é de um humor negro terrível) e o sumário meio idiota, mas vale a pena. Juro pela vida dos nossos atores prediletos. Acredite, não teria como eu fazer um resumo melhor sem entregar a história. Comentários são seeeeeempre bem-vindos.

**XXX**

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

O rel[ogio marcou uma hora da tarde e o alarme ressoou, sendo acompanhado por risadas e ranger de cadeiras de alunos que já estavam preparados para sair desde o início do último tempo. Rebecca Summers, como a maioria dos estudantes mal podia esperar para se livrar do tédio que era a aula de inglês, mas ao invés de se juntar aos amigos, ela começou a arrumar o material, sem perder de vista seu colega de classe rabiscar algo furiosamente em seu caderno. Pelo jeito que ele mordia o lábio inferior, ela sabia que ele estava completamente focado no trabalho e levemente satisfeito com o que estava saindo. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. Sam Collins nunca a deixava de lhe surpreender.

Há quatro meses atrás, quando Sam se mudou e começou a estudar com eles, o garoto foi cercado de garotas. Como não? Branquinho, de cabelos preto, olhs claros, alto e com um sorriso capaz de iluminar uma sala completamente escura. _Logo ele se adaptaria e viraria o popular do colégio. _Rebecca pensava. Ela não poderia estar mais errada. O garoto começou a se auto-excluir, procurando-se focar inteiramente nos estudos, para a felicidade completa de todos os professores, que se apaixonaram perdidamente por ele. Quando ele pensou que ele seria mais um nerd, o garoto ia e ganhava de Ted Buttler, o esportista do colégio em todos as aulas de educação física. Quando todos esperavam ( e adorariam )que ele humilhasse Ted pelas inúmeras derrotas, Sam apertaria a mão do rival dizendo que fora um bom jogo. Então, sim, Rebecca Summers estava curiosa. Ele era diferente de qualquer outro garoto que ela já conhecera.

No dia em que ela finalmente tomou coragem para se aproximar, ele estava bebendo uma coca-cola com um rapaz mais velho. Esse rapaz animado ria e falava sem parar enquanto que Sam apenas ouvia e balançava a cabeça, deixando escapar uma revirada de olho de vez em quando. Assim que a avistou, o rapaz loiro deu uma desculpa qualquer e se retirou da mesa com um sorriso no rosto. Sam parecia desconfortável no início da conversa mas foi relaxando conforme eles descobriram vários interesses em comum. Ele tinha acabado de tomar um gole do refrigerante quando a garota sugeriu que eles deveriam ir no cinema um dia desses. O susto deve ter sido grande pois Sam expeliu a coca-cola toda pelo nariz em cima da nova amiga, que, num movimento bruscou, derrumou a água que estava tomando nele. Os dois levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo e desandaram a falar sem parar, pedindo desculpas desnecessárias e exageradas até que finalmente caíram na gargalhada.

Desde esse dia os dois se tornaram grandes amigos. Sam ligava para ela com frequência para tirar dúvidas de certos exercícios - mesmo que ela achasse, no mínimo estranho, que alguém tão estudioso quanto ele pudesse ter dúvidas.- e eles conversariam até tarde. Ele fazia questão de levá-la em casa depois do colégio e Rebecca não se surpreendeu ao perceber o quanto seu coração batia mais rápido quando ele chamava seu nome ou dava-lhe um beijo de despedida, o quanto decepcionada ficava ao ter que se separar dele ou ao desligar o telefone, encerrando uma de suas longas conversas...Mas o fato desse sentimento ter sido esperado, não o torna menos complexo ou a vida de Rebecca mais fácil, pelo contrário.

Mas nada era um mar de rosas. Sam podia ser muito teimoso e bom...ela também. Uma vez, uma trivial conversa sobre quem teria sido o melhor batman, acabou em uma briga feroz quando Rebecca elegeu o George Clooney e quando Sam afirmou que ele só servia para fazer filmes de comédia romântica e que por isso, fora o pior de todos. A discussão foi esquentando, as ofensas se tornaram pessoais e Rebecca foi pra casa tão brava que não dirigiu uma palavra ao ex-amigo por dois dias. No início do terceiro, entretanto, eles não resistiram e se desculparam, chegando a conclusão de que o George Clooney, por mais gato e bom atora que seja, na opinião da garota, não valia a pena e, para evitar discussões futuras, Rebecca entregou-lhe uma lista com o nome de vários atores por quem ela era apaixonada para que Sam pensasse duas vezes antes de falar mal de qualquer um deles, além de concordarem em nunca mais falarem de Batman.

Ela foi trazida de volta a realidade quando Sam gritou pelo professor e entregou-lhe uma redação. A garota sorriu e esperou.

- Você sabe que isso era trabalho de casa, não é?

Sam deu de ombros.

- Sabe, é por isso que Ted Buttler consegue cada vez mais popularidade enquanto que você mergulha de cabeça no poço do esqucimento.

- Bom, um dia meus milhares de dólares irão pagar a fiança de Ted Buttler.

- "Money, money... - Rebecca começou a citar. - ...Always sunny..."

- "In a rich man's world." - Sam completou por ela. - Por isso que está chovendo agora. - Rindo, ele abriu a carteira para mostrar-lhe a ausência de conteúdo.

- Mesmo assim...esse seu comportamento: "Eu adoro a escola" está indo longe demais. - Ela colocou a mochila nas costas e começou a andar, sendo seguida pelo amigo.

- Mas eu adoro a escola.

- Claro que adora, é o único local onde você me vê.

O garoto riu e Rebecca não pôde deixar de imitá-lo. _Deus, devia ser proibido ter um sorriso tão contagiante assim !_

- Então...tem planos para o fim de semana?

- Oh, desculpe, Becky. Vi meu pai no telefone com meu tio e ele talvez precise de ajuda. E Bobby mora longe daqui...aí...

_Bom, isso era verdade._

- Seu tio tá de mudança ou algo do tipo?

Ele tem pistas sobre o demônio que matou minha mãe num incêndio, pendurada no teto, graças a uma caçada a um dentista possuído que resolveu deixar todos da cidade banguela usando apenas ao mãos. _E as pessoas achavam "Jogos Mortais" nojento..._

- É, algo do tipo... - Sam respondeu. - Mas não fique triste, nos veremos amanhã.

- Na mesma bat-hora, no mesmo bat-canal?

- EEEIII! Nada de Batman!

- Desculpe.

Ele parou na frente do colégio e Rebecca fez o mesmo.

- Que houve?

- Não posso acompanhá-la hoje. Meu pai quer ter uma espécie de reunião de família e mandou meu irmão vir me buscar. É melhor eu ir antes que ele roube um alto-falante e comece a gritar "Sammy" ou...

Nesse minuto o moreno foi interrompido por um alto solo de guitarra.

- Ou. - Sam elevou o tom de voz. - Que ele comece a escutar AC/DC sem se importar com os tímpanos dos outros.

- Tudo bem. - A ruiva riu . - Até amanhã. - Ela se despediu e começou a andar na direção oposta, já de guarda chuva na mão, desejando desesperadamente que o "amanhã" não tardasse a chegar.

Agora ela também adorava a escola.

_Droga! Estou ficando louca !_

_É, loucamente apaixonada por ele ! _Uma vozinha irritante fez questão de lembrá-la e Rebecca balançou a cabeça totalmente frustada.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Rebecca é o nome da minha gêmea maligna e como eu, já estou comprometida, quem melhor do que ela para dar uns pegas no Sam? Me ignorem, por favor. Então, que que vocês acharam dela? O fato dele ter expelido coca-cola pelo nariz foi completamente e hilariamente ( isso é uma palavra? Whatever. )baseado em fato real. Eu precisava escrever uma fic para eu torturar meu personagem favorito (é, eu sou sádica) mas conforme fui bolando a história, ela foi meio que ganhando vida e virou uma comédia/romance/tragédia...Sei que esse prólogo não é muito interessante mas eu prometo que o primeiro capítulo terá muito Sam, muito Dean e um pouco do John. Vai, eu sei que você está interessado. Por favor, por favor, por favor, comente *jared padalecki's puppy eyes attack*

Agora vamos a referências:

1- George Clooney :Ator, cujos filmes mais conhecidos são: Três reis, Onze homens e um segredo, O amor custa caro, Solaris, Batman & Robin e Syriana. ( e pelo qual sou perdidamente apaixonada. Porém é fato conhecido e notório que seu batman foi o pior de todos...)

2 -"Bom, um dia meus milhares de dólares irão pagar a fiança de Ted Buttler." Isso eu tirei de uma tirinha de Calvin e Haroldo onde o Calvin fala isso pro Moe, o valentão do colégio e , claro, é espancado por isso.

3 - "Money, money, always sunny in a rich man's world" é um trecho da música "money money" do ABBA e significa: "Dinheiro, dinheiro, está sempre ensolarado no mundo dos homens ricos." ( Entenderam agora o trocadilho que o Sam fez? hã? *Adora trocadilhos sem graça*)

4- Jogos Mortais...todo mundo conhece.

5- AC/DC...se você não conhece....conheça. Eu e o Dean recomendamos! (Y)

É isso, gostaria de agradecer a minha amiga MilaSá que leu essa fic totalmente fora de ordem e mesmo assim não perdeu o interesse e continuou me ameaçando para, ops, me incentivando a continuar. TE AMO MUITO, GAROTA ! Obrigada também, Lívia, fiquei muito feliz que você tenha gostado da minha fic. Espero ler mais do seu blog. E um em especial a meninas de SPN do need for fic que, apesar de não conhecerem ou não gostarem muito de sam/bela, receberam minha outra fic com muito carinho. :nff:

Mandar review é rápido, fácil e não precisa estar cadastrado no fanfiction. Você já fez uma escritor de fics feliz hoje? Que está esperando?

Milhões de beijos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Sam não teve que andar muito até chegar ao Impala e encontrr o irmão tocando uma bateria imaginária de olhos fechados.

- Dean?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Dean?

Nada.

Cansado, Sam optou por apertar a buzina, fazendo o mais velho pular e bater a cabeça no teto do carro.

- Deus, Sammy! quer estourar meus tímpanos?

- Você ainda tem tímpanos?

- O QUÊ?

- ABAIXA ISSO! - O moreno sentou-se no banco do carona.

- Nossa! - Dean obedeceu resmungando. - Calma aí, ô, Cinderela! Senaõ nenhum príncipe encantado vai querer te beijar e quebrar o encanto.

- Bela Adormecida e Branca de Neve são as que recebem beijo. Cinderela é a do sapatinho de cristal.

- Cara, tem como você ser mais gay?

- Dirija. - Sam resmungou.

- Com prazer, Vossa Alteza.

XXX

-Então, quem era? - Dean perguntou, com um largo sorriso no rosto, o que nunca significava coisa boa.

- Quem?

- Não me engane, Sammy. Eu o vi sair do colégio com aquela gata. Ela existe mesmo ou você deu um jeito de invocar aquela elfa de "Senhor dos Anéis" para suprir suas necessidades?

- A elfa se chama Arwen e ela é morena, enquanto que Rebecca é ruiva de olhos verdes. Totalmente diferente. - Sam saltou do carro e se dirigiu a casa que eles haviam alugado. Pela primeira vez não ficaram hospedados em um motel de segunda e o caçula dava graças a Deus por isso. Quase passava-lhe um senso de normalidade. não mudava o fato de que eles saíam todo fim de semana para caçar. - E...o que você quis dizer com suprir necessidades?

Dean riu alto.

- Pensa que eu não sei o que você fica fazendo debaixo das cobertas toda vez aluga aquele filme? Sairia bem mais barato se ao invés você simplesmente comprasse uma revista de sacana...

O rosto de Sam ficou tão vermelho que parecia prestes a explodir.

- MENTIRA!!

- É, é, tanto faz.

- E Rebecca é só uma amiga!

- Bom... - Dean meteu a mão no bolso do irmão, roubando-lhe o celular. - Hora de mudar isso.

- NÃO! - O caçula tentou pegar de volta sem muito êxito. - DEVOLVA!

Sam já era mais alto que a maioria dos garotos de sua idade, mas infelizmente ainda faltava-lhe uma quantidade razoável de centímetros para alcançar o irmão. Sean sabia que não demoraria muito para que Sammy o ultrapassasse mas até que isso acontecer...ele ia tirar proveito da situação. O mais velho desviou de todos os golpes do caçula e começou a procurar um telefone.

- Ah! Achei! - E apertou o botão de chamadas.

- NÃO!

- Oooooiii, Becky! Aqui é Dean, irmão de Sam Collins e eu...

Isso fez com que Sam pulasse o mais alto que pôde, recuperasse o que é seu por direito e posicionouo celular no ouvido. Sentiu-se extremamente aliviado ao ouvir o barulho de chamada e notar que o irmão fingira a conversa. O alívio, porém durou pouco, ao ouvir a voz de Rebecca atender a ligação.

- Alô?

Ele congelou.

- Alô?

Sem força nem para desligar o celular.

- Sam?

_Merda!_

Dean já tinha pressionado o ouvido no telefone, tentando ouvir e, virando-se para o irmão, falou sem emitir som:

- Oi, Becky.

- O-oi, Be-e-ecky! - Sam repetiu nervoso. - Tudo bem sim. Só liguei para...hum...

- Saber se você quer me dar uns amassos amanhã depois do colégio. - Dean completou.

- Saber se você quer me dar uns a...NÃO! Err...se você quer ver um filme depois do colégio...sério? É...é...certo. Claro que eu sei onde é. Uhum. Kay. Até amanhã - O moreno desligou o telefone ofegante.

Já dentro de casa, Dean soltou uma gargalhada e deixou-se cair no sofá.

- Eu odeio você. - Sam falou.

- É, odeia sim. Então, já decidiram que "filme" - Ele fez aspas com as mãos. - vocês vão ver amanhã?

- Nem idéia.

- Por que não aluga o episódio 1 de Star Wars, você tava querendo ver, não?

- Não vai dar.

- Por quê não?

- Tem o Ewan Mcgregor. - O caçula respondeu lembrando-se da lista.

- Certo...- Dean olhou-o com estranheza. - Por que não o 1 da trilogia antiga?

- Nós já vimos tantas vezes...

- Melhor ainda. Talvez vocês se entediem no meio do filme e arrumem coisa melhor pra fazer. - Levantou as sobrancelhas insinuadamente.

- Idiota! - Sam tacou uma almofada na cabeça do outro, se dirigiu para a cozinha mas parou.- Dean?

- Sim?

- Obrigado.

- É pra isso que servem os irmãos mais velhos, Sammy.

XXX

- Garotos! - Jonh Winchester não demorou a entrar. - Nós precisamos conversar.

Sam e Dean correram ao encontro do pai e assentiram imediatamente, já sabendo que, pela expressão do caçador, que essa conversa não seria nada agradável.

- Como vocês sabem, Bobby capturou o dentista possuído e o interrogou. Nós temos uma pista nova. Partimos amanhã pela manhã, arrumem as malas.

Dean piscou. _Wow, que conversa longa e bilateral!_

- Ma-as, pai! - Sam tentou.

- O quê?

- Demônios mentem. - O mais velho se intrometeu, procurando apaziguar a situação.

- Bobby o torturou.

- Bobby já torturou vários outro e eles nunca falaram nada! Por que agora? - O caçula continuou.

- Por que não agora? Eu não vou correr o risco de perdê-lo.

- Não é bom o bastante. - Sam balançou a cabeça.

- NUNCA é bom o bastante pra você, huh?

- É uma armadilha. Eu não vou cair nessa, pai.

- Você vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar!!

Dean, já esquecido pelos membros da família,suspirou fundo e se distanciou. Já presenciara brigas demais entre os dois para saber que nada do que ele fizesse melhoraria a situação.

- Deixe-me ficar. Por pelo menos um dia.

- O quê? O que é tão importante que você quer fazer aqui?

- E-eu...

- RESPONDA!

- Eu tenho um encontro.

- Oh, você tem um encontro. - Jonh ironizou. - É por isso que você vai deixar o demônio que matou a sua própria mãe a solta, matando outros milhares de inocentes?

O caçula recuou, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Dean balançou a cabeça, seu pai sabia mesmo como fazer Sam se sentir culpado.

- Eu não criei você para ser um mimado egoísta !!

- Pa-ai...

- Pare de chorar! Essas lágrimas não vão te levar a lugar nenhum!

- Pai, olha...- O mais velho tentou intervir.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ! - Sam gritou, explodindo, e saiu correndo para o quarto.

_É, mais um dia normal na vida dos Winchesters !_

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Nada como uma boa briga para esquentar a história, né? Preparem-se que o próximo capítulo vem cheio de drama. (Adooooooooro drama o/) Agradecimentos as meninas da minha turma que passaram essa fic de mão em mão e gostaram, me incentivando, as pessoinhas do nff (lóóóóóóóóóóóógico), mila, e livia.

Referências:

1- Senhor dos anéis: Trilogia baseada no livro de Tolkien, cujos atores são Viggo Mortensen, Ian Mckellen, Orlando Bloom e outros. Arwen é a elfa iterpretada pela Liv Taylor.

2- Star Wars...se você não conhece vai levar uma "sabrada" de luz na cabeça. xD

3- Ewan Mcgregor: Ator que interpreta Obi-Wan Kenobi na trilogia mais recente (e é lindo, maravilhoso e perfeito. u.u)

Mandar review é rápido, fácil e não precisa estar cadastrado no fanfiction. Você já fez uma escritor de fics feliz hoje? Que está esperando?

Milhões de beijos.


	3. Capítulo 2

Dean Winchester fechou os olhos mas ainda pôde ouvir a porta do quarto que dividia com Sam ser batida com força. Apesar de conhecer e apoiar os motivos do pai, eles tinham que se mudar logo agora que seu irmãozinho tinha finalmente conseguido reunir coragem pra convidar a garota pra sair? É, isso é que é sorte.

Respirando fundo, ele levantou-se do sofá e deu de cara com o pai, que estava resmungando de punhos cerrados.

- Quê? - Jonh perguntou entre os dentes.

_Bom, pai, talvez, só talvez, você pudesse deixar o Sammy ficar aqui por mais um dia se essa caçada for inevitável. Sei que você não gosta de deixá-lo sozinho mas eu fico com ele e depois vamos nos encontrar com você de ônibus.Não seria de todo ruim, né? Você ficaria feliz, ele ficaria feliz e eu não ficaria preso no meio dessas malditas brigas!_

- O QUÊ? - Jonh perguntou irritado com o silêncio do filho.

- Nada. - Dean engoliu em seco e subiu as escadas para o quarto. - Sam? Sammy?

- Vá embora!

Dean precisou respirar fundo outra vez. Sam tinha essa mania de garota de se contradizer, de falar uma coisa quando queria dizer outra... Esse "vá embora", por exemplo, era como uma deixa para receber carinho incondicional.

- Papai não quis dizer aquelas coisas. - Ele sentou-se na cama do irmão e começou a fazer cafuné em seus cabelos. Sam não reclamou nem se mexeu, o que era um péssimo sinal, ou ele estava muito doente ou muito deprimido. Deus, essa noite ia ser longa.

- Mas ele disse.

- Ele estava zangado.

- Ele SEMPRE está zangado. Comigo pelo menos.

- Sam...eu sei como se sente. Afinal você já se sentiu assim outras vezes. Mas essa pista sobre o demônio é importante.

O mais novo bem que tentou mas não conseguiu impedir que uma risada lhe escapasse e Dean advinhou o que ele pensara: Importante como todas as outras que nos levaram a nada?

- E eu, Dean? E as coisas que eu gosto? Elas importam?

- Claro que sim.

- Quando foi a última vez que ele te parabenizou por um feito?

Oh, não. De novo não!

Sam não esperou uma resposta.

- Há duas semanas atrás, no caso daquele lobismomem. Quando foi que ele me disse que estava orgulhoso de mim?

- Sam...

- Responda.

Dean mordeu os lábios e desviou o olhar.

- Eu não sei.

- Bom, eu sei: nunca! Quando foi a última vez que papai te disse que você era um mimado egoísta, um desperdício de espaço e dinheiro, que não sabe fazer nada certo? - Sam começou a sentir as lágrimas rolarem por suas bochechas.

- Ele não disse tudo isso, Sammy.

- Não hoje.

- Olhe, ele estava zangado. Ele não quis dizer nada disso... é só... o jeito dele. Mas ele nos ama. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

O irmão não respondeu, estava ocupado demais tentando secar as lágrimas.

- Sam?

- Ele nunca disse nada.

- Ele não precisa dizer! Como você pode questioná-lo desse jeito?

- Como você pode não questioná-lo? - Sam retrucou, deixando-se dominar pela

raiva.

- Bom, isso se chama ser um bom filho. - Dean respondeu rispidamente, arrependendo-se no minuto em que as palavras sairam de sua boca.

Sam enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, sentindo-se ainda mais patético pelo demonstração de fraqueza. A visão a sua frente partiu o coração do mais velho. Ele queria sacudir o irmão, forçá-lo a olhá-lo nos olhos e dizer... dizer o quê? Droga!

- Me desculpa. - Sam murmurou, sem levantar a cabeça e Dean balançou a dele. Pelo que o garoto estaria se desculpando?

- Olhe, Sammy, eu sei que nossa família não é perfeita, pelo contrário. Mas... nós somos uma família. Mesmo assim. E tudo que papai faz, nossa, pareceria maldade para qualquer pessoa de fora, mas é para o nosso bem, para que saibamos nos defender, para nos tornarmos excelentes caçadores...

- E se eu não quiser ser um caçador?

Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado naquele exato momento. e o silêncio que se estabeleceu foi tamanho que Dean pôde ouvir com clareza as batidas de seu coração aumentarem de intensidade. Foi preciso todo o seu auto-controle para quebrá-lo.

- O QUÊ?

- E-eu... eu quero ir pra faculdade. Eu falei com os irmãos de amigos meus que já são universitários e eles me falaram várias coisas e...

- Então é isso? Você vai nos abandonar para virar um maldito médico? Você vai ME abandonar?

- Não um médico, advogado. - A voz de Sam ia ficando cada vez mais baixa e mais uma vez os irmãos se encontraram sem saber o que dizer.

- Por quê? - Mais uma vez fora Dean quem quebrara o silêncio.

- Eu quero ser normal, Dean.

- Normal? Sam! Aquele maldito demônio que matou nossa mãe acabou com qualquer chance de sermos normais!

- Você acha que ela ia querer isso pra nós?

- Olha, eu sei que caçar não é o melhor emprego do mundo, nem o mais seguro mas nós salvamos vidas! As pessoas vivem por nossa causa!

- Pessoas estranhas, desconhecidas...

- Eu sei, eu sei que é frustante! Toda essa conversa era frustante! Mas o demônio matou nossa mãe! Nós precisamos caçá-lo!

- Dean, mamãe pra mim é tão estranha como qualquer uma dessas pessoas cujas vidas salvamos.

- Como? - Dean nunca havia sido apunhalado no peito mas desconfiou que a sensação, a dor, deveria ser bem parecido com a que estava sentindo nesse momento. - Como pode falar isso?

- Eu tinha seis meses, seis meses! - Sam explodiu. - Não me lembro de nada! Se eu não tivesse procurado por fotos, nem saberia de coisas simples como a cor de seus cabelos e dos olhos! Você e papai nunca a mencionam...

- É doloroso pra mim falar dela.

- É doloroso pra mim não falar dela.

- Então é minha culpa? Então toda essa maldita rebeldia, suas brigas com o papai, tudo isso é minha culpa? - O rosto do mais velho estava vermelho de raiva.

- NÃO!

- Merda, Sam! Por que você sempre faz isso? Eu vim aqui te confortar, te ajudar e olha no que deu! Você acha que é fácil pra mim estar no meio de suas brigas com o papai? Acha que é o único que sofre? Merda! Você nunca...

- Dean...

- ...nunca pensa em ninguém além de si mesmo! É a SUA escola, as SUAS provas, os SEUS livros e a SUA maldita namorada! E agora esse papo de faculdade? Vai jogar fora tudo que lhe foi ensinado? Vai nos...

- Pare, por favor...

- ...abandonar em busca de normalidade? Merda, merda! Mamãe morreu pra te proteger, Sam. Ela morreu no SEU quarto, perto do SEU berço, pra salvar a SUA vida! Vai esquecer disso? Fingir que nunca aconteceu? Talvez papai tenha razão e você seja...

- CALE A BOCA! - Sam gritou, tampando os ouvidos. - Eu não quero ouvir não de novo, não pela sua boca... não... quero... - Ele começou a soluçar, dessa vez não fazendo nenhum esforço para se conter.

Dean sentiu os próprios olhos se enchendo de lágrimas ao sentir os primeiros indícios de culpa corroer-lhe o espírito.

- Sam, Sammy, eu sinto muito, oh deus, eu sinto muito... eu....

- Vá embora, Dean.

Dessa vez o loiro obedeceu, batendo a porta ao sair do quarto.

Continua...

XXX

N/A: YEY! Finalmente digitei essa joça!

Please não me matem, eu só os faço sofrer pq os amo de paixão. u.u

(não tente entender.)

Referências:

1- "Esse "vá embora", por exemplo, era como uma deixa para receber carinho incondicional." - Isso eu tirei de uma tirinha de Calvin ( nem sou viciada) em que o Calvin xinga todo mundo, reclama de tudo e quando ninguém vem ajudar, ele fala: "As pessoas não entendem que essa é a minha deixa para receber carinho incondicional."

Agradecimentos a :

minha beta lucy_gaunt, que apesar de shippar dean/bela, eu amo de paixão!

CamilaSá, Livs e as meninas do meu colégio

Kero755, que apesar de gostar de slash leu e gostou dessa fic. Thanks, hon !

E cris, minha fiel leitora !

Milhões de beijos!


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Dean desceu as escadas rapidamente e estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que não notou que o seu pai o chamava até ter o braço agarrado.

- Droga, Dean! Não me ouviu? O que há de errado com você?

Ah, essa era uma boa pergunta!

- Você falou com Sam? Ele...ele está bem? - jonh falou baixinho e olhou para o chão.

Dean cerrou os punhos. Seu pai nunca foi nem nunca seria um pai sentimental mas era óbvio que se preocupava com os filhos. Bom, óbvio para ele, como Sam haveria de saber? E o que Jonh esperava que ele fizesse? Ficasse servindo de mensageiro entre os dois só porque seu pai era orgulhoso demais para dar o braço a torcer? Engolindo em seco e reprimindo toda a vontade de responder: "Por que não pergunta pra ele?", respondeu secamente.

- É.

- Você está chorando? - Jonh fitou o filho pela primeira vez e, segurando-lhe o rosto, impediu Dean de sair andando. - Sam te falou alguma coisa? O que ele fez?

Dean olhou chocado para o pai.

- Ele está certo, ele está certo sobre você! Deus, pai! Você automaticamente deduziu que isso - Apontou para os olhos vermelhos. - é culpa dele sem ao menos ouvir...

- Não use esse tom comigo! - Jonh retrucou e ambos caíram num grave silêncio. Dean abaixou a cabeça, recusando-se a olhar o pai nos olhos.

- Ele não está bem. - Jonh afirmou enquanto passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo.

- Não. - Dean respondeu mesmo assim.

- E nós tampouco. - Seu pai abriu um sorriso triste. - O que eu faço?

Por mais sensibilizado que estava com o momento, o jovem caçador não podia desperdiçar a chance.

- Deixe-nos ficar.

- O quê?

- Só por uns dias, pai. Essa pista é fraca. Demônios mentem! Ele deve ter inventado isso para que Bobby parasse de torturá-lo.

- É melhor que nada.

- Não é o bastante. Uns 2, 3 dias, pai, é tudo que lhe peço. Isso não se trata apenas da garota com que Sam vai sair... ele tem amigos aqui, ele gosta daqui. Dê um tempo para que ele possa se despedir.

- Dean... eu preciso de vocês comigo.

- Não, não precisa. Caleb ligou, ele e Joshua estão perto da área, eles podem ser seus reforços. E nós não tardaremos a nos juntar a você! Por favor...

- Não posso deixar, Dean, você sabe...

- Você me perguntou o que deveria fazer pai, e eu respondi. Mas é você que decide. É SEMPRE você que decide. - Dizendo isso, o loiro saiu de casa, deixando Jonh olhando para a porta que ele acabara de bater e para a fechada onde Sam estava.

Respirou fundo.

XXX

Dean acordou com um travesseiro sendo pressionado contra seu rosto. Tacando longe o objeto, ele tossiu.

- Quer me matar?

Uma garota de cabelos e olhos castanhos andava de um lado para o outro vestida apenas com uma lingerie vermelha.

- Eu vou matar você eu mesma se você não sair daqui agora mesmo! - Ela gritou.

- Que violência é essa? - Ele sentou-se na cama.

- Oh, violência? Aposto que a sua Samantha era muito mais gentil que eu, hein?

Dean franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Quem?

- Não se faça de desentendido! Nós tivemos uma noite ótima e você fica murmurando: "Saaaam" - A garota engrossou a voz para imitá-lo. - durante o sono??

O caçador começou a rir.

- Mila, Sam não é uma garota.

- Oh. - Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Não. NÃO! - Negou rapidamente. - Não. - Respirou fundo. - Sam é meu irmãozinho. Nós meio que... brigamos antes de eu vir pra cá.

- Sinto muito... espera! Você é irmão do Sam, de quatorze anos, cabelo preto, franjinha...?

- É, é, como você o conhece?

- Ele é amigo do meu irmão Darryl. Seu irmão é um amor de pessoa, Dean. Ele veio aqui uma vez pra almoçar e se ofereceu pra lavar a louça. Minha mãe se apaixonou por ele. - Camila riu.

- É, é difícil não se apaixonar.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês? - Ela voltou a se sentar, abraçando-o.

- Nós temos pontos de vista diferentes e eu falei umas coisa ruins a ele...

- Você já estava bêbado?

- Eu não estou bêbado.

- Dean, amor, eu beijei você, mais de uma vez. Não tem como me enganar.

- Não, não estava. Foi essa meio que a razão que me fez sair de casa e ir pro bar.

- Bom, converse com ele. Peça desculpas, tudo vai ficar bem.

- Não é tão simples assim.

- É sim. Quem faz com que seja complexo é essa sua cabeça dura. - Ela passou a mãos por seus cabelos, sorrindo.

- E... e se ele me odiar?

- Dean Collins está sendo sentimental! Diga-me de novo que não está bêbado!

- Esqueça!

- Não, desculpe. Olhe, você está arrependido por ter dito o que disse? - Ao receber uma resposta afirmativa, ela continuou. - Então diga isso a ele. E além do mais, eu duvido que Sam pudesse odiar alguém, ele não conseguiria.

- É, ele é assim mesmo.

As palavras tiveram um efeito contrário em Dean. Ele sabia que Sam nunca o odiaria. Deus, ele poderia socar o irmão que este provavelmente acharia que merecera o soco. É apenas o jeito dele, esse maldito jeito! Ele era bonzinho demais pra odiar alguém. O garoto provavelmente está agora imerso em um mar de auto-pena, sofrendo com as palavras proferidas pelo mais velho. Merda, ele já não duvidava nada que Sam já acreditava naquelas malditas palavras. Seria melhor, seria mais fácil se seu irmão decidisse odiá-lo ao invés de se odiar. Se ao menos Dean tivesse ficado de boca calada! Afinal, ele tinha ido lá para confortar o caçula e não fazê-lo se sentir pior! Que espécie de irmão mais velho ele era? Como Sam podia perdoá-lo? Droga! Dean desesperadamente queria que Sam o odiasse porque ele estava com muita raiva de si mesmo. Deus, ele até dera a entender que a culpa da morte de Mary era do irmão!

- Parte de mim quer que ele me odeie... - Ele sussurrou.

- Então parte de você merece levar um soco! Dean! Você pisou na bola? Claro! Mas agora não há nada que fazer senão se desculpar. Supere isso!

- Você daria uma excelente psicóloga, sabia?

- Eu faço faculdade de artes.

- Bom, você está perdendo seu tempo, então. Suas pinturas são horríveis mesmo.

- Oh, cale a boca.

- Me obrigue. - Ele lambeu os lábios.

- Com prazer. - Camila beijou-lhe com força, sendo girada por Dean até ficar embaixo do rapaz.

Dean separou-se dela vagarosamente e fechou os olhos.

- Tudo bem?

- É... é só que... foi bom conhecer você.

Não é como se essa fosse a primeira vez que ele falava tal coisa a uma garota, mas fora a primeira vez em que ele realmente sentia isso de verdade.

- Oh, querido, também adorei te conhecer. - Camila sorriu, acariciando-lhe a face e os dois continuaram de onde haviam parado.

Continua...

N/A: Agradecimentos:

1- Minha beta linda: lucy_gaunt. Gente, se tiver erros já sabem a quem culpar! u.u Brinks, querida! Ti lovi!

2- Mammis! Eu disse que essa minha fic era super maravilhosa mas vc não quis ouvir

3 - Vii, nossa, você me deixa super sem graça com esses comments.

4- Cunhadinha!

5- CamilaSáXD, apesar de vc ter se recusado a ajudar na recruta SB, eu ainda te amo. Essa pegação com o Dean é pra você! ;D

5- Thalita

7- Gaby Cullen, pronto amor, aqui está!

8- Bruninha!

Próximo capítulo quem sabe semana que vem.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 **

**N/A: **Esse cap é meio chatinho pq ele é de preparação para os outros, ok?

**XXX**

Sam apertou ainda mais os olhos ao sentir seu rosto sendo iluminado por um raio de sol. Não conseguindo livrar-se do desconforto, ele sentou-se em sua cama, ficando de costas para a janela. A cama de Dean estava vazia. Suspirou fundo. Não é como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido antes mas é que ele sempre ficava preocupado, ainda mais sabendo tudo que ele sabia. E o pior, dessa vez havia sido por sua culpa que o irmão saira de casa. Ele jamais se perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse a Dean.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre a porta. Uma parte dele queria ver o mais velho abrindo-a só para cessar seus temores, mas outra parte não sabia o que falar se isso acontecesse. Desculpar-se não seria o bastante. E ele ainda tinha que falar com Rebecca para desmarcar... e com seu pai. Isso tudo estava tão errado. Ele não queria se levantar e enfrentá-los. Fugir era sempre mais fácil, mas tentador. Deixou-se cair de volta na cama e ao virar-se para o outro lado levou um susto tão grande que quase rolou da cama. Dean estava lá, roncando e babando na mesma cama que ele.

- Dean? - Sam tentou acordá-lo em vão.

Não seria nenhuma supresa se Dean estivesse bêbado. Na verdade ele tinha que estar bêbado para fazer tal coisa. Na verdade isso era bem a cara de seu irmão: querer protegê-lo mesmo dormindo. O moreno abriu um sorriso triste. Dean era assim mesmo.

O mais velho sempre estivera ao seu lado, desde pequeno e em todos os momentos, até abrindo mão de certas caçadas para fazer companhia ao caçula. Ele não era o único a sofrer. Estava na hora de parar de ser um mimado egoísta para se tornar o filho que John tanto queria e o irmão que Dean tanto merecia. Ele iria mudar.

A porta do quarto abriu rapidamente e Sam saltou da cama, um pouco tarde demais. John franziu as sobrancelhas com a cena a sua frente.

- O quê?

- Sei que não somos mais crianças para dormir na mesma cama, pai, mas eu estava chateado e pedi pro Dean ficar comigo essa noite, a culpa foi toda minha e aceitarei de bom grado qualquer castigo que você possa...

- Sam! Respire, garoto. - O caçador balançou a cabeça. Sabia a hora em que Dean retornara e que seu caçula já deveria estar dormindo mas decidiu não falar nada.

- Quando saímos?

- Eu parto exatamente agora.

Sam levantou a sobrancelha.

- Você pode ficar por três ou quatro dias. Deixarei a seu critério.

- Ma-as, pai! - Sam começou a ficar nervoso. - Eu prometo que vou me comportar!

John agora estava confuso. Ontem Sam queria porque queria ficar e hoje já mudara de idéia?

- Sem mais nem menos, Sam. Já está tudo decidido. Dean sabe dos detalhes e vai ficar aqui para "cuidar" de você.

As últimas três palavras ficaram ressoando na cabeça do adolescente. Então provavelmente ele seria deixado para trás para não atrapalhar a caçada e ainda arrastaria Dean com ele.

- Sim, senhor. - Seu olhos de repente perderam o brilho.

Era isso que John queria, certo? Obediência. Então por que ele sentiu uma súbita vontade de pegar o moreno pelos ombros e sacudí-lo até conseguir uma reação...qualquer reação. Não...Dean vai ficar aqui, ele vai cuidar de tudo. Não precisava se preocupar com isso. Virou-se lentamente para sair mas parou ao ouvir o caçula o chamar.

- Pai...eu...eu sinto muito.

John fechou os olhos. Sabia o que deveria dizer nesse momento mas simplesmente não conseguia verbalizar seus pensamentos.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, tiger. - Foi só o que conseguia dizer. E saiu.

**XXX**

John não conseguia se livrar da sensação de algo ruim ia acontecer e balançou a cabeça frustado. Isso é patético. Os garotos ficariam bem. Seja o que foi que estivesse passando com seu filho caçula, ele ia superar. Ele sempre supera. Além do que, Sammy tem Dean para cuidar dele, para fazê-lo falar o que há de errado. Afinal, esse é o trabalho dos irmãos mais velhos, certo? Não, esse é o seu trabalho, idiota! John sabia que estava sendo um péssimo pai e todas as discussões frequentes com Sam não melhoravam em nada. Mas ele não podia evitar. O maldito demônio roubou tudo que ele tinha de mais precioso.

Por que Sam não conseguia entender isso? Bom, no fundo, ele sabia o porquê. Ninguém escolhe essa vida sem uma boa razão e seu caçula simplesmente não tinha. Simples assim. John girou o volante e estacionou perto da calçada, permitindo-se fechar os olhos. Sabia que Sam não era o punico a sofrer. Dean era o soldado perfeito. Sempre atento, obediente, sempre cuidando do irmão...Droga! Desde criança Dean assumira o papel não só de mãe mas também de pai do caçula, consolando-o quando este tinha pesadelos, apanhando-o na escola, responsabilizando-se por tudo que o outro fazia...

Pensamentos como ess quase o faziam desistir da caçada para fornecer a vida que ambos os filhos mereciam. Quase. Ele não podia esquecer aquela cena, que voltava toda noite para assombrá-lo. Toda vez que pensava em Mary seu coração pesava e ele sabia que tinha que vingá-la (mesmo que ela não quisesse ser vingada). Ele queria, precisava, tinha e iria matar esse demônio.

Pegou o celular e começou a discar um número.

- Bobby? É, sou eu. Escute, eu preciso que você me faça um favor...Eu estou indo numa caçada com Caleb e Joshua e preciso que você fique de olho nos garotos...é, eu os deixei para trás...o quê? Não preciso que você venha me dar um sermão, Singer! Vai fazer isso ou não? Hum...Sabe o endereço da casa, não sabe? É só um...pressentimento. Okay, obrigado.

John voltou a dirigir, satisfeito com a conversa. Agora só mais duas horas e chegaria no motel onde Caleb e Joshua estariam esperando por ele.

**XXX**

**N/A:** YEY ! Postei, gente

Obrigada Gaby Cullen ( acho uma excelente idéia. haushauhsuahsa Quando escrever me mande, fiquei curiosa^^ ) e Pat Calmon, pelas reviews


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

- Você tem que estar brincando! - John ouviu Caleb gritar do lado de fora do quarto.

Josua, ouvindo as batidas na porta, abriu-a para recepcionar o amigo.

- Que aconteceu? - John indicou Caleb com a cabeça.

- Longa história.

- Existem tantas lendas! Uma tem que estar certa! - O jovem caçador andava de um lado para o outro com o celular prensado no ouvido. - Tem que existir algo que os mate! Humm...A cabeça? Pode funcionar. Okay, okay, vou anotar. Como você sabe tanto sobre vampiros?

A última palavra fez John gelar.

- Vampiros estão extintos. - Ele virou-se para Joshua.

- Infelizmente não. Estamos à caça deles há três meses.

- Mas...

- Eles não saem durante o dia porque a luz do sol os machucam mas não os matam. Mesma coisa sobre água benta. E eles não morrem com uma estaca no coração, acredite em mim, já tentei.

- Então como os matamos?

- Segundo nosso pequeno informante, sangue de morto funciona como um veneno para eles porém não, não mata. Mas parece que ele já veio com uma nova idéia.

Caleb riu, atraindo a atenção dos outro dois.

- Claro que você ia pesquisar sobre isso! Por um minuto esqueci com quem estava falando, geek! É, é, ele chegou. Parece estar inteiro.

John franziu as sobrancelhas. _Eles estão falando de mim? _

- Certo, obrigado pela ajuda, manteremos contato. Tente não se exceder, garoto! Eu? Sempre! Não existe pessoa mais cuidadosa do que eu! Você sabe disso, não... - Uma risada o impediu de continuar. - É essa opinião que você tem de mim, é? Essa doeu! Certo...certo! Pode deixar... mas isso serve pra você também. Kay... Tchau. - Caleb desligou o celular e virou-se para o recém-chegado. - Esse seu garoto tem que arrumar mais o que fazer!

John piscou.

- Sam? - Perguntou, embora soubesse qual seria a resposta.

- Quem mais?

- E aí? O que ele falou? - Joshua se intrometeu.

- Precisamos decapitar os filhos da mãe. - Caleb abriu uma pasta cheia de facas e rodou uma na mão.

- Tem certeza de que vai funcionar?

- Se eles sobreviverem sem cabeça... nada mais os mata.

- Espera aí! - John os interrompeu, ainda não entendendo.

- Sam, o meu Sam, é o informante de vocês?

- É. - Caleb respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Não pode ser. Eu sempre falei pra ele e pro Dean que vampiros não existiam e pra eles não perderem tempo pesquisando sobre lendas...

- Bem, fico feliz que ele tenha te desobedecido, então. - Joshua falou enquanto observava as facas de Caleb. - O garoto é uma enciclopédia ambulante!

XXX

- Com quem você estava falando? - Dean perguntou de dentro do banheiro. Maldita ressaca!

- Caleb.

- Caleb-Caleb?

Sam não conseguiu conter a risada.

- É, Caleb Miller.

- Sobre o quê?

- Aquele maldito demônio mandou papai para uma armadilha.

Essas palavras foram suficientes para reprimir a ânsia de vômito e fazer o mais velho postar-se de pé ao lado do irmão, que continuava focado no computador.

- Enviou-o diretamente para um ninho de vampiros.

- Vampiros estão extintos, Sam.

- "Grande número de pessoas encontradas mortas. Vítimas apresentam marcas de mordidas por todo o corpo, inclusive no pescoço. A causa da morte é perda de sangue apesar de muitos apresentarem manchas roxas. As vítimas não apresentam nada em comum a não ser o fato de terem sido atacadas a noite." - Sam começou a ler um trecho da notícia. - Nenhum demônio. Vampiros.

- Estamos ferrados! - Dean fez uma careta. - Como lutamos contra eles? Água benta, alho, estaca?

- Não os mata. - O caçula balançou a cabeça e começou a explicar tudo o que achara nas últimas duas horas.

- Bom trabalho, Sammy! Mas como você achou que decapitar é o melhor modo?

- Bom, segundo os relatos... - Sam indicou três livros grossos que apanhara na biblioteca mais cedo e isso foi o bastante para Dean perder o interesse.

- Sem necessidade para me mostrar, eu confio em você. Nerd. - O mais velho sussurrou a última palavra mas não tão baixo para passar despercebido.

- Cretino - Sam respondeu sorrindo.

- Tanto faz. Que horas são?

- Onze.

- ONZE?

- Onze.

- Merda, merda, merda! Eu estou atrasado! Espera... você não tinha que estar no colégio?

Sam abaixou a cabeça.

- Não é importante.

- Está me zoando? Você adora estudar, garoto! Claro que é importante!

- Não tanto quanto caçar...

- É, eu te ouvi, pai. Posso falar com o pé no saco do meu irmãozinho agora? - Dean replicou sarcasticamente mas ao não receber a risada esperada, tornou-se sério. - Sammy? Sammy! Que diabos está errado com você?

Que diabos está errado comigo?

Sam recusava-se a olhar o irmão nos olhos, o que o deixava ainda mais irritado.

- Oh, vai me dar o tratamento do silêncio, é? Bom, dois podem jogar!

Dean não recebeu uma resposta, fazendo-o, em poucos minutos de silêncio, perder a pouca paciência que tinha.

- SAM!

- Desculpe... é que...você chamou um "sammy" e não tem ninguém aqui com esse nome. - O moreno procurou sorrir.

- Tanto faz, Bitch.

- Jerk.

A resposta imediata fez Dean sorrir. Tudo voltaria a ser como antes, tudo ficaria bem. Se ao menos ele soubesse como estava errado...

Continua...

N/A: Obrigada a Cassgirlforever e a Tiago. Espero que vocês ainda estejam aí xD Prometo não demorar tanto ^^

E tipo...eu sei que o caleb só apareceu uma vez no seriado... mas é que eu já li tantas fics com ele que eu me apaixonei pelo personagem e então, se preparem porque ele vai aparecer mais vezes ;D


End file.
